Dirty Picture
by Anayuki
Summary: Kagome just wanted to take pictures but Inuyasha messed it all up and got her angry again. After Inuyasha follows Miroku's advice, he goes to apologise to Kagome and when he does, he's glad he did. Sucky summary, One-shot, Hentai.


**So let me just say that I was completely surprised at myself after re-reading this. Gosh… I was such a horny bugger at the time I wrote this which was back before my birthday… damn. Anyways, this is my first Inuyasha fanfic and I really hope it doesn't suck. I got the idea after listening to Dirty Picture from Taio Cruz and Kesha way too many times. I tried to use my own personal experience but of course I made stuff up and made it a bit un-realistic. Characters may be a bit OOC but that's fine :D Anyway I'll stop my rambling now. Happy readings!**

* * *

_I could think of ways to see you…_

_I could close my eyes to dream_

_I can fantasize about you…_

_But just do one thing for me…_

_Cause whenever I'm not with you, all I need is just to see…_

_So just send a picture of you…_

_A special picture just for me…_

"I just wanted to take pictures!"

A frustrated Kagome said as she walked back to the well. It was all Inuyasha's fault of course. If he just politely asked her to stop taking pictures, they wouldn't have had argued in this first place to begin with. The others didn't mind. In fact, they were quite fascinated by this "camera" that Kagome called it. But there are always the shy ones who don't want to take pictures, and by what surprise that it was Inuyasha. If only…

"God damnit Inuyasha! Couldn't you have just asked her to not take pictures nicely!" Yelled an angry Sango.

It was already almost sunset so this was a hell of a way to end the day. Inuyasha was always annoyed by Sango's nagging whenever he offended Kagome in anyway. And Miroku wasn't on his side as well, same with Shippo. But it always those things that helped Inuyasha make up with Kagome, plus Inuyasha couldn't handle nagging. If he hated being nagged by Kagome, then why wouldn't he when Sango did it?

"Sango is right, Inuyasha. You should apologize to Lady Kagome as soon as possible. This argument won't help you with your "partnership" with her if this goes on." Winked the pervy monk.

Oh how Inuyasha hated the fact that Miroku knew about his and Kagome's 'walks around the forest', 'herb picking', and 'training sessions.' Yup… Miroku is ass. He just so happened to catch them in the acts… EVERYTIME, but of course they haven't passed second base yet, which Inuyasha was in a way grateful about, but of course wanted reach home run. This is where Miroku is not an ass and a great help!

Since seeing their acts, the monk always gave advice to Inuyasha about how to get her into the mood yet also giving affection towards her. Inuyasha hasn't tried putting Miroku's advice into practice yet, and simply because Inuyasha is nervous and scared he won't be "good enough." Yet every male who has already thought with his dick feels the same. And every male does the same: try to "improve" their knowledge and train them for the moment of their lives that will turn them into men! And Inuyasha also rummaged though Kagome's things and found a sex education book explaining it all! With Miroku's advice and the book, he was sure he'd be prepared!

He just wasn't prepared for that stupid camera! He didn't want Kagome to waste time with the camera and try taking pictures with him since he was frightened by the flash cameras gave like that time Kagome tried to hide Inuyasha into a photo booth… that didn't turn out so well :S

Also he was in the mood and hoping to get her into it as well, but epic fail!

Back to the feudal era, Sango just kept nagging Inuyasha, until he had enough.

"Alright alright you're right! Sheesh! I gonna apologize to her, okay! So quit naggin at me!"

"Look Inuyasha! I… what? I'm right?"

The hanyou just nodded in annoyance. Well that came as a shock to both the demon slayer and monk… next thing you know, Inuyasha marches out of the hut and goes towards the well.

Meanwhile, an angry Kagome mumbles to herself while sitting on the well.

"Damn Inuyasha… why does he always have to be like that! He could've just told me he didn't like pictures… I only have one picture of him and I just wanted to take pictures of him and the others, but especially him…"

Kagome started to feel sad as she thought more.

"Oh Inuyasha… why do we argue? I don't want to, but we always end up doing that… Maybe I should apologize…"

"No need to do that, Kagome."

Kagome turns her head to the side and there's Inuyasha. How much did he hear? What's he thinking right now?

"Inuyasha… I-"

"Shhh…" as Inuyasha reached in for a kiss.

As he wanted, she kissed him back. Then he pulled back for a bit.

"Look Kagome, I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have acted the way I acted. I forget that I should be nicer and treat ya politely," then an embarrassed and blushing Inuyasha turned his head to the side, "I was just in… the… um… mood…" and Kagome couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey! It ain't that funny…"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, it's just that… well, the 2nd reason I brought the camera was because… I was hoping you'd be able to do something with me that would require you to be in the mood." Said the now blushing Kagome.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with such a confused look. What the hell could ya do with a freakin camera that will enhance the mood!

"I know you're confused, but don't worry! I'll show you what I mean!"

With that, the two went down the well back to Kagome's era. They finally reached Kagome's house and the two went in and into the living room. Inuyasha realized there was no one around.

"Um, Kagome… where's everyone else?"

Kagome flashed that mischievous smile of hers. "Um well they're out to Osaka to visit relatives. So we have the house to ourselves. We're completely _alone_. Miroku free too!"

Inuyasha blushed. He and Kagome were alone together… in her house… Miroku free… alone… He was already imagining the _dirty_ things he'd do to Kagome.

So he grabbed Kagome by the waist and began kissing her passionately and his hands slowly fell down to her arse. Kagome didn't mind of course. She'd been waiting for her and Inuyasha to be completely _alone_ and what Inuyasha was doing wasn't a problem at all. She grabbed his hands all of the sudden and led them under her shirt. Inuyasha liked where this was going of course. Then night fell and Inuyasha's appearance changed. It was the night of the new moon, this was when he would change and be a human. Though he and Kagome took very little notice since they were too busy to notice anything else. They just continued with Inuyasha having Kagome holding on to her breasts.

They're so soft, he though. The bra was in way, so he just had to take it off of course… he knew how to after all after practicing with Kagome's other bras when she was out doing other things. He was on the process of taking it off.

That was until he heard the door bell ring… oh how that ruined the moment!

That was when Kagome noticed he changed.

"Oh you're human!"

Inuyasha forgot that tonight was the night he'd change. But it wasn't negative… not at all. He was wondering why he was going even more crazy, and now he understood why.

The doorbell rang yet again and Kagome ran to the front to get it. It was Hojo holding even more "nutritious" items that is supposed to help Kagome's "illnesses."

"Konbawa Kagome! I'm sorry to interrupt you but I heard that you be here all alone with whooping cough and I just wanted to check if you were fine."

Oh Hojo… did you have to come at such a time? That's what Kagome was thinking of course.

"Oh thank you Hojo. Um I'm fine and thanks for checking up on me, but I'm kind of busy right now,"

"Wait! Before you leave I wanted to ask if you were doing anything tomorrow since you look very good…"

Oh great! Just what I needed! Thought Kagome.

"Um well actually I already had some things planned,"

"Hey Kagome, what's up?"

Holy shit! Inuyasha hide! Thought the nervous Kagome. There was Inuyasha, luckily in his human form, looking very needy for her and her body.

An embarrassed Hojo was ashamed that he really did interrupt Kagome.

"Oh I'm so sorry Kagome," Hojo said as backing away from the house, "I guess I come and check up on you some other day. Ja'ne!" Then Hojo hopped onto his bike and rode away.

Both confused, they just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Is everything alright Kagome?"

Kagome just nodded. "Yeah, it's just he wanted to check up on me and see if I was available tomorrow to do something, but I said I was busy." She winked towards the now human Inuyasha.

"Um… busy doing what?"

Without words, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand, got the camera from the living room, and went up to her room. She had Inuyasha sit down on her bed and hold the camera while she explained to him what she wanted to do with that camera.

"Alright Inuyasha. You were confused earlier about what the hell I wanted to do with that camera, well you see sometimes… I…

_I could think of ways to see you…_

_I could close my eyes to dream_

_I can fantasize about you…_

_But just do one thing for me…_

_Cause whenever I'm not with you, all I need is just to see…_

_So just send a picture of you…_

_A special picture just for me…_"

"Huh… you want a special picture of me?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah… but it's alright if you don't want to. But will you play along if I take a _dirty picture_ for you?"

"Um, I'm not sure what a _dirty picture_ is, but I think I'll like it." Said the now grinning Inuyasha.

So Kagome explained him a crapload of stuff about sexual fetishes and ideas. She explained what dirty pictures were. Surprisingly, Inuyasha got into this pretty quickly. He was getting turned on by the idea of having a picture of Kagome naked. He could look at it in private when she wasn't around. That way he could see her other than in his mind…

"Alright then Kagome… I'll do it for you, and in return, ya hafta do it for me too."

And like that, Kagome handed the camera to Inuyasha explaining him how to take pictures. It was quite simple actually and he got the hang of it after a few practice shots. So after knowing how to take a picture, Kagome started to strip off her clothes… slowly enough so that Inuyasha can catch it. Inuyasha started to go wild with it. First went her top, Inuyasha taking a perfect shot of her taking it off. Then of course, you have to tease the photographer by caressing yourself ;) Inuyasha already felt himself getting hard. Then him and Kagome traded places so she could be more comfortably taking the pictures.

"C'mon Kagome, keep on taking off your clothes."

Kagome giggled. "Oh alright you impatient boy."

Kagome took off her skirt slowly along with the socks and was just left with her red laced bra and panties. She then lay down on the bed and made sure Inuyasha got that shot of her having the expression "fuck me" on her face posing in such an erotic position. Then she sat up, slowly taking off the straps from both of her shoulders. Inuyasha was already hard from watching this from a pair of lenses. He was quite the photographer when it came to such naughty things. Then the bra finally came off and you can see that her nipples were already hard from the sensation of someone taking these sexy pictures of her. They were sure big and she caressed them and she moaned. Oh this was driving Inuyasha nuts! The bulge on his pants was already way too noticeable. Just how much was Kagome going to tease him? Then as taking more pictures of her, she lay down and took off her panties revealing her lady parts.

"Oh fuck Kagome! This is making me crazy!"

"Just wait a little more, Inuyasha… good things come to the good boys who wait." She said as she winked to him.

He took more shots of that beautiful part of Kagome and then stepped back to take a picture of Kagome's body in whole. Now it was Kagome's turn ^_^

Kagome got up from her bed and went up against Inuyasha and pushed forward her crotch towards his… this made Inuyasha groan very heavily. Kagome kissed him and he kissed back. They made out for quite a bit, and after that Kagome took hold of the camera and had Inuyasha sit down.

"Now strip." Ordered Kagome. "You did say you would do it, and don't worry. I'll take off the flash."

Inuyasha gulped then began to take off his kimono very slowly for Kagome to be able to get shots of him. Then of course he took off his undershirt (or whatever it's called) and it revealed his toned abs and chest. Oh my it was so sexy that Kagome got super wet from the sight and moaned a bit. They both wanted it badly. They wanted to touch each other. Then Inuyasha pulled down a part of his pants revealing his already fully erect penis. There Kagome lost it and just threw the camera to the floor and went towards Inuyasha with such dirty intentions and ideas for his member. She just threw him on his back and went on top of him, kissing him with so much desire. Inuyasha just let Kagome do her stuff and he reached to touch her now wet vagina. With open, straddled, legs, it was such an easy target. When he touched it, Kagome moaned within the kiss and he felt how wet she was and how much she needed it. But his fingers had other ideas. He just started to put a finger in there to see how Kagome would take it, and apparently very well since she moaned even more. So he put in another finger and pushed it and out to see how Kagome's reaction would be. It was a positive result he got from the girl on top of him. She wanted even more, so she stopped kissing him for a while and panted.

"I want you now… inside me. But wait a bit." She leaned it towards her drawer and got out a condom from it.

Inuyasha recognized what Kagome had in her hands. He knew what it was called and whole purpose, so he didn't say anything about and just let her do what she had to. But of course, the condom was probably not going to fit all the way. It was a small condom and Inuyasha was in no way small, so she threw the condom away and found another condom that was marked LARGE and for sure would fit Inuyasha.

It fit good and tight, the way it should, and in that way she was able to position her pussy above Inuyasha's shaft.

"You ready?" Inuyasha nodded."

"Yeah Kagome. And you?" She nodded back.

Then Kagome entered and a sound of pain came out of her mouth.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah… I'll get used to it." Of course, she was a virgin. The feeling was new. Inuyasha was one as well since Kikyo never let him do anything other than kiss. So trying to help Kagome out, he grabbed a hold of her hips and helped her up and down, trying to get her used to the feeling. In less than a minute, the pain started to go away and it was replaced with pleasure.

"Ah ah… oh it's so good…" Panted Kagome.

Inuyasha was starting to get a lot more pleasure of it as well. He figured Kagome can do well by herself, so his hands found his way to Kagome's breasts. Man did they feel so good. He started to play with her nipples and that made Kagome moan more. The paste started to get faster and Inuyasha's hands went back to her hips as the ride was getting more bumpy, but he didn't mind. It felt so fucking good that his head was spinning around. Kagome felt the same as well. She couldn't believe that sex was so amazing. She would have never thought it would be this good. She figured it was so fantastic because she's doing it with the person she loved. It probably wouldn't feel this good if she didn't love Inuyasha as much as she did.

Kagome was going even faster now as she was coming closer and closer to orgasm. Inuyasha felt the same way. He could feel his cum about to burst. Just a little more, both thought.

"Oh Inuyasha! I'm-I'm! Ah!" Then Kagome felt the floatty feeling that was out of this world and completely new to her. Same with Inuyasha, he came around the same time Kagome was experiencing orgasm. Cumming never felt this good when he was by himself alone. He knew that Kagome made it even better.

They both slowed down, and then Kagome fell next to him panting. Inuyasha was left panting as well by that wonderful experience.

"Wow… you were great Kagome… *huff huff*"

"Thanks… *huff huff* you were amazing too… *huff huff* here… *huff* let me take that condom off… *huff huff*"

Kagome reached towards Inuyasha's now not so erect penis, tied it up, and made a surprising perfect throw to the trash can.

Then both Inuyasha and Kagome turned to each other and kissed one more time before slipping into sleep…

~Next Day, in the morning after a great shower that both Inuyasha and Kagome took together. They both got dressed and then Kagome realized that

"Ah damn! Battery died"

Kagome said aloud. She left the camera on apparently and recorded the noises of her night with Inuyasha.

"Damn, were we really that loud?" Thought Kagome aloud and Inuyasha heard the remark.

"Huh? What's up Kagome?"

"Um nothing!" Kagome was pretty embarrassed. "No worries hehehe…"

Inuyasha was smart about letting this one go and just leave it alone. He was back to his usual hanyou self. It's a little strange now to see him like this after having sex with him with him in his human self, but she was sure sex would be just as amazing with him in his hanyou form.

"Well I'll try to get those pictures to you as soon as possible."

Suddenly Inuyasha pulled Kagome in a kiss then let go for a brief second.

"No need to rush into it. Pictures seem to be great, but I prefer to have the actual Kagome with me in the flesh."

This made Kagome blush a very deep shade a pink. "Oh you hehehe when did you become so romantic?" Yup, Miroku's advice was to flatter the girl. But of course Inuyasha meant this.

"I dunno, I guess I always was. So what other "ideas" ya got, Kagome?"

Kagome grinned. "Well how do you feel about handcuffs?"

Oh wow Kagome… but no worries, Inuyasha enjoyed that as well :)

* * *

**Oh dear… I really did surprise myself with this. First hentai I've written and it's weird because I'm very used to writing a lot of yaoi sex scenes and I don't write much about the reaction of sex from females. This was new for me and hopefully I'll continue. I'll take up some requests and see what will be written down. Anyway, thank you for reading this and enjoy your day!**

**Arrivederci,**

**Anayuki**


End file.
